


I wish I had told him

by Darling18



Category: Life, Love - Fandom, bestfriend - Fandom, lifestyle - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling18/pseuds/Darling18
Summary: This will be plainly about me blabbing about how I didn't confess my feelings to a really good guy friend of mine.Hopefully you don't do the same mistakes that I did and get broken.





	I wish I had told him

It all started four years ago. Where I met a person that made me fall in love with him the second I saw him. We were in the same class for four years. While I am writing this im listening to breathe by lee hi to get me into my crying mood. 

_When it began 2016 -2017_

_He was a really nice, playful,handsome guy. We got closer as the time passed by. Called each other brother and sister while being playful. Without knowing I catched feelings for him. I was in 7th grade. It was October, and we were going on a field trip with my class so I had decided I would tell him how I felt. I did but things didn't went good. He told me he already knew because someone of my friends had told him but he didn't feel the same way back. I accepted that. But at the same time he went and confessed the feelings he had for a classmate of mine but she did not like him back. I went there to him and freaking told him it was okay, that everything would be fine because he was sad. After this I tried to distance myself from him but I couldn't. He would always come up to me and ask me how I am how my family was you know like he showed like genuinely cared about me. That went on and on for quite allot of 2 years. In 9th grade we become really close. We called each other best friend. After the incident that happened in 7th grade I tried to lose feelings for him but that didnt go as planned.He had gone together in a relationship with one of my so called best friends. I distanced myself from him at that time but after they had broken up he came back to me again like nothing happened.We had our fun at school, called each other and even went out sometimes._

_9th grade 2018_

_We had our exams at that time. I had given my English speaking exam and because it went really good I went to my school to tell my teachers about it. He had also asked me how it went and I told him that even though I was nervous I had aced my exam.He was proud about me and he even came at school to see me.We had a talk. But he told me a phrase I wish I could have told you how I felt back then maybe things would have been different._

_10th grade 2019 -2020_

_Another exam period._

_Tons of school work_

_Nervousness_

_anxious_

_We were really close. Hugged during school breaks, he gave me his jacket whenever I was cold , I gave him my food you know typical friend stuff ._

_In winter break I went on a trip with my family. We used to write all the time while I was away. Wished me to have a great new year and achieve my goals. Came back from the trip and went to school._

_Corona was announced as a global pandemic in March 2020_

_Last time we went to school in march_

_Started online classes-tutoring_

_He started getting interested in another girl. I didn't mind because I knew he would never be mine. I was just his so called girl best friend that he would forget whenever he got in another relationship._

_They started writing_

_I focused on passing my exams while having this global pandemic_

_They started dating_

_He told me the news_

_I told him that I wished him all the best because he deserves happiness_

_Got distanced_

_Passed my exams_

_Summer came. I went to my hometown for summer break. Did not write him for the whole summer break_

_he called asking me how I was how my summer was going and what would I do when September came_

_Summer was over_

_came back_

_Since I had passed my exams I could start my practical job experience for 3 years and that's what I would do_

_they had their time of their life while dating_

_And they still are dating_

_I wish them all the best_

_im working on myself to achieve my goals in life_

_We talk sometimes here and there_

_And after this whole time_

_2021 came_

_Im living a single life_

_Watching anime,kdramas,listenning to music and achieving a future I will be proud of_

_He is doing great_

_I hope she takes care of him as much as I did even when we weren't even dating_

_I miss him_

_his hugs_

_his scent_

_his voice_

_his_

_his_

_everything_

_but he doesn't need to know that_

_He doesn't need to know that while writing this I cried my eyes out thinking If something had happened between us if that would have changed anything_

_he doesn't need to know that he was my first love_

_and that till this day while I am writing this I love him_

_But that's needs change_

_I wrote thisnchapter of my life to close it, part from it completely_

_I hope you would have the guts to tell your crushes or best friends that you love them because I didn't and look where that brought me_

_To write my feelings that I never told anyone in a website_

_I hope if our paths occur ever again I won't be the same girl that was while writing this_

_Goodbye my best friend that I catched feelings for_

_Im sorry I CANT control who I fall in love with_

_yeah_

_I really loved you I hope you will have a great future life_

_but its time for me to move on_

_Thank you._


End file.
